bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Altair
was the first Mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. It was owned by Lync Volan and was created to brawl the Resistance in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Altair is used mostly by Lync to battle the Resistance and was the first Mechanical Bakugan. The lenses in its red eyes glimmer brightly to see at night. Its fangs and horns are sharp as swords. The widespread wings have spinners to hover and white steam shoots from his mouth. It possesses a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. The huge mechanical monster was created by Professor Clay. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Altair, the first of the notorious Mechanical Bakugan, made its debut in Cyber Nightmare. A prototype of Altair was first found by Mira Clay who watched as her father Professor Clay created it and transformed it into its ball form within the same laboratory and equipment used to detain Alpha Hydranoid. Later on, in the same episode, when Mira was discovered, the Bakugan was given to Lync Volan, who currently had no Bakugan of his own and was in the laboratory at the time and was a Ventus Brawler. In the battle that ensued the scientists who created it constantly monitored its vitals. Altair proved to be undeniably powerful, as it was more than a match for both Mira and Thunder Wilda. However, Altair, being a prototype, revealed itself to have many fatal flaws, the first of which caused a malfunction that caused Altair to shut down. Despite this setback, Altair was not finished yet. The Vestal scientists at the lab had been monitoring Altair and used the data to make the necessary repairs and enhancements, making it even more powerful and upgrading its systems to allow it to combine with the next Mechanical Bakugan Wired to allow it to form Meta Altair. Even with such being the first mechanical it was rumored Altair was destroyed on Earth with its battle against Baron Leltoy and his guardian Bakugan Mega Nemus. ; Ability Cards * Spinal Saucer: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Mega Shield: Nullifies the opponents ability and adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Thunder Fire (Thunder Flare): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Thunder Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Shock Cannon: Adds 500 Gs to Altair. Weaknesses Altair is considered to have many bugs in the Anime, being the first of its kind: * Before Professor Clay made modifications on Altair, its power would get drained when it uses a Double Ability. * Altair's sensors cannot keep track of multiple and fast moving opponents. * Altair can barely get up when knocked down in Altair form or Meta Altair form. * Damaging Altair from the wings can give it a hard fall. These factors are likely the reason why Altair had never won any battles. Game Altair is identical to its show counterpart with the exception of missing the rotating ring which exists solely in the anime. It has 710 or 640 Gs in B2 BakuSteel Ventus. There is also a BakuSteel Haos version that has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 670 Gs, in the Lync Combat Set. How to Connect Altair and Wired to form Meta Altair Bakugan.com can show you how to form Meta Altair. There are two methods to connect Altair and Wired: ; First method # To connect Bakugan together open both completely including the feet. # Take Wired and rotate the wings until facing inward. Fold the wings out. # Move Wired's feet until exactly half-way unfolded. # With Wired facing Altair's back, place the small prongs on Wired's feet into the slots located at rear of where Altair's feet close into. ; Second method (Anime) # Open all parts on Altair and Wired. # Connect Wired to the holes where Altair's feet are in closed form with the peg in Wired's feet. # Use the gap between Wired's head and neck and connect to the bar between Altair's tail blades. Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos